Yahoo IM Vamp Style
by Ariya.Isabella.Seal-Cullen
Summary: I know people have done this before, but its different. This is what happens when they have Yahoo IM. has a few of my own charaters.
1. Chapter 1: Pregnancy and Introductions

**Chapter 1: Pregancy.**

**Klutz!- Bella**

**Masochistic_Lion - Edward**

**Papa_Bear - Emmett**

**2_Hot_4_U- Rosalie**

**ShoeGirl - Alice**

**JazzHands - Jasper**

**SexyMother- Esme**

** - Carlisle**

**HalfBreed - Nessie**

**Leader_ofthe_Pack - Jacob**

**Vampiress_Ariya - Ariya (me)**

**ProSkaterSkri - Skri**

**IcePrincess- Jenn**

**Zaxrel_Regrave - Saix**

**Zaxrels_Fea - Fea**

**Klutz! has signed on**

**Masochistic_lion: Hello Bella, love. What are you doing on so late?**

**Klutz!: I could ask you the same thing.**

**Masochistic_lion: Just talking to some people I met online.**

**Vampiress_Ariya: Hello Bella, I'm Ariya. How are you?**

**Klutz!: Umm...hi, I'm good.**

**ProSkaterSkri: babe, i ove u!!**

**Vampiress_Ariya: ove you too babe.**

**Masochistic_lion: This is Skri, her husband.**

**ProSkaterSkri: hi.**

**Klutz!: Hi.**

**Masochistic_Lion: They're halfbreeds.**

**Klutz!: Like Nessie?**

**HalfBreed as signed on**

**HalfBreed: What about me?**

**Klutz!: Your father has met halfbreeds like you!**

**Masochistic_lion: No, they're half vampire and half werewolf.**

**Vampiress_Ariya: Hello Nessie, I'm Ariya and this is my husband Skri.**

**ProSkaterSkri: hi.**

**Halfbreed: Hello.**

**Leader_ofthe_Pack has signed on**

**Leader_ofthe_Pack: Nessie, dnt tell them anything!!**

**Halfbreed: Jake, mother already knows.**

**Leader_ofthe_Pack: ohh, what about Edward?**

**HalfBreed: No, not yet.**

**Masochistic_lion: What is it?**

**Klutz!: She's pregnant.**

**Masochistic_lion: WHAT?!?**

**HalfBreed: MOTHER!!!**

**Masochistic_lion: JACOB BLACK! YOU'RE DEAD!!**

**HalfBreed: Run Jake, RUN!**

**Leader_ofthe_Pack had signed off**

**Masochastic_lion has signed off**

**ProSkaterSkri: damn. we should tell ur mom soon babe.**

**Vampiress_Ariya: umm..no..and congrats Nessie.**

**Klutz!: Why not Ariya?**

**Vampiress_Ariya: Like Edward, my mom would kill him.**

**Klutz!: Ooh.**


	2. Chapter 2:Sonograms

Chapter 2: Sonograms

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight.. only Jenn, Ariya, Skri, Saix and Fae.**

**A/N Okay.. so I know this stuff really sucks.. this is my first ever FanFic. But I know that with some time and some reviws I'll get better, So help a girl out!! **

Klutz! - Bella

Masochistic_Lion - Edward

Papa_Bear - Emmett

2_Hot_4_U- Rosalie

ShoeGirl - Alice

JazzHands - Jasper

SexyMother- Esme

- Carlisle

HalfBreed - Nessie

Leader_ofthe_Pack - Jacob

Vampiress_Ariya - Ariya (me)

ProSkaterSkri - Skri

IcePrincess- Jenn

Zaxrel_Regrave - Saix

Zaxrels_Fea - Fae

Klutz! has signed on

2_Hot_4_U has signed on

ShoeGirl has signed on

HalfBreed has signed on

SexyMother has signed on

Klutz!: Looks liek all the Cullen girls are on

ShoeGirl: Hey Bella...

Klutz!: No Alice, I'm not going shopping.

SexyMother: Alice, can't you just give up?

ShoeGirl: Nope, never.

Klutz!: *glares* Don't make me go super vamp on you like I did jake.

2_Hot_4_U: Please Bella, that was months ago. You're not that strong anymore.

Klutz!: I'm strong enough.

HalfBreed: I'm going for my sonogram today!

Vampiress_Ariya has signed on

Vampiress_Ariya: Hey girls, whats up?

HalfBreed: I'm going for my sonogram today!

Vampiress_Ariya: Oh! So am I. Want to go together?

HalfBred: Sure!

SexyMother: Maybe we can all go.

Papa_Bear has signed on

Papa_Bear: Whats up sexy ladies?

2_Hot_4_U: Hey Emmett.

Klutz!: Hey.

Vampiress_Ariya: Hello.

Papa_Bear: What are you girls doing?

ShoeGirl: No Emmett, you can't go with us.

Vampiress_Ariya: Why not?

2_Hot_4_U: Cuz the last time he went to the doctors, he ran sreaming when he saw a shot.

Papa_Bear: They were going to kill me!

2_Hot_4_U: You're a vampire, you can't die!

Papa_Bear: Oooh yeah! Please can I go?? I'll be good, I promise!

HalfBreed: Alice??

ShoeGirl: He's not planning anything, so okay.

Papa_Bear: YAY!

Vampiress_Ariya: Well, lets go!

Vampiress_Ariya has signed out

HalfBreed has signed out

2_Hot_4_U has signed out

Papa_Bear has signed out

ShoeGirl: I just love kids.. I can go shopping with them and they wont complain!

ShoeGirl has signed out

Klutz! has signed out

SexyMother has signed out

Zaxrels_Fae has signed on

Zaxrels_Fae: Het Ariya, when you going for the sonogram?

Zaxrels_Fae: Ariya??

Zaxrels_Fae: Damn her! I'm telling Saix about this.

Zaxrels_Fae has signed out

**So that was chapter 2. Review please!!! I will love you guys forever!! I promise!! Emmett plushies for everyone! **

**Ariya**


	3. Chapter 3: Vamp vs ShapeShifter

Chapter 3: Vamp vs Shape-Shifter

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight.. only Jenn, Ariya, Skri, Saix and Fae.**

**A/N okay.. so someone wanted to know what happened between Jake and Edward.. well here it is. **

Klutz! - Bella

Masochistic_Lion - Edward

Papa_Bear - Emmett

2_Hot_4_U- Rosalie

ShoeGirl - Alice

JazzHands - Jasper

SexyMother- Esme

- Carlisle

HalfBreed - Nessie

Leader_ofthe_Pack - Jacob

Vampiress_Ariya - Ariya (me)

ProSkaterSkri - Skri

IcePrincess- Jenn

Zaxrel_Regrave - Saix

Zaxrels_Fea - Fae

Masochistic_Lion has signed on

Leader_ofthe_Pack has signed on

Klutz! has signed on

HalfBreed has signed on

Masochistic_Lion: My head acually hurts.

Leader_ofthe_Pack: i hope it does. Thats what you get for chasing me down and trying to KILL me!

Klutz!: Boys, please be nice.

HalfBreed: What mom said.

Masochistic_Lion: Well, he should have worn a condon or NOT have slept with my daughter.

Leader_ofthe_ Pack: you're one to talk!! YOU almost killed Bella by getting her pregnant!

Mosochistic_Lion: Umm...thats not the point! Shes only 3 years old. She donsen't need to be a mother yet.

Klutz!: Edward, calm down. Remember when you wouldn't change me because you wanted me to have a human life and have kids?

Masochistic_Lion: Yeah, but..but..

Klutz!: Well, Nessie and Jake are able to have human lifes and have kids. And Nessie isnt really 3 love, you know that.

HalfBreed: Don't we have a say in this??

Masochistic_Lion: NO!

Klutz!: yes.

HalfBreed: Well, we're going to have the baby, and daddy, we want to get married.

Masochistic_Lion: What?? NO WAY!! I'm not losing my daughter already!

HalfBreed: But daddy...

Masochistic_Lion: But nothing.. now go to your room.

HalfBreed: I'm not a baby anymore, you can't tell me what to do!

Masochistic_Lion: I am your father and what I say gos! Wait.. I sound a bit like Charlie.. Don't I love?

Klutz!: Well, since you brought it up.. yes you do.

Masochistic_Lion: Crap.. fine..you win this round Jacob Black.. But I will get you next time!

Leader_ofthe_Pack: ummm...okay.. and just to let you know. it was Nessie's idea in the first place!

HalfBreed: JAKE!! NO IT WASNT.. DAMN IT!!

Klutz!: Just like us Edward.. just likes us.

Masochistic_Lion: must...remian..calm..

Leader_ofthe_Pack: so grandpa, how about you give me your Volvo as a wedding gift?

Masochistic_Lion: THATS IT!!!

HalfBreed: Daddy...please don't kill my soon to be husband, and the father of my baby!

Klutz!: Edward Anothney Masen Cullen, don't even think about it.

Masochistic_Lion: Already did love.. Nessie, I am dearly sorry for your "loss".

Masochistic_Lion has signed out

Leader_ofthe_Pack: oh fuck, now im really dead.. Nessie, know that i always loved you. and you too Bells.

Leader_ofthe_pack has signed out to die

HakdBreed: You think he'll be okay mother?

Klutz!: Let's go save him before its too late.

Klutz! has signed out to stop Edward

HalfBreed has signed out to save her babys daddy

**A/N: okay, so tell me what you think.. i'll write more later. but right now Skri is trying to beat me in a "i love you more" contest. REVIEW!!!! Free Emmett plushies if you do.. and maybe even some peanut butter cookies.**

**Ariya**


End file.
